simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Encías Sangrantes Murphy
Murphy Hibbert, conocido como Encías Sangrantes Murphy, fue un músico de jazz que tocaba el saxofón alto y es probable que su hermano perdido fuese el Dr. Hibbert. Su primera aparición es en el episodio Moaning Lisa y la última en 'Round Springfield. Su doblador original es Harry Shearer, en Hispanoamérica Federico Romano y en España Juan Fernández. Murphy fue un mentor para Lisa Simpson hasta su temprana muerte. Recordaba un álbum llamado Sax on the Beach, el cual le fue extremadamente lucrativo, pero pronto quiebra por gastar mucho dinero de manera indebida en varios huevos Fabergé al día. Este hombre del jazz siempre luce anteojos oscuros en el show. En un episodio el personaje revela que una vez tuvo una aparición en The Cosby Show en 1986 como el abuelo de los chicos. Él da el origen de su nombre de esta manera: "Bueno, déjame ponerlo de esta forma... ¿has ido alguna vez al dentista? Yo no. Supongo que debería ir a uno, pero ya tengo suficiente dolor en mi vida como es". En el episodio "Moaning Lisa" tocó y cantó una canción escrita por Lisa. Le pidió a Lisa ver el funcionamiento de su propia canción de blues en el bar "El Hoyo del Jazz", pero nadie en el salón familiar se puso feliz con la letra que criticaba a los miembros de su propia familia. Murphy hizo su primera aparición tocando el saxofón en un puente en el medio de la noche. Esta es una referencia para Sonny Rollins, el gran saxofonista, quién famosamente retirado del público no fue visto por tres años, hasta que un periodista lo descubrió tocando su saxofón solo en el Puente Williamsburg. Sin embargo, se supone que Encías Sangrantes Murphy se llama Blind Lemon Jefferson. Murphy hace su aparición final en "'Round Springfield". Después que Bart termina en un hospital por haber comido una rosquilla de metal dentada Krusty-O, Lisa encuentra a Encías Sangrantes en la cama del hospital y él le da su saxofón por su buena interpretación. En este capítulo se dice un supuesto hermano perdido del doctor Hibbert que le encantaba tocar el saxofón y así mismo Murphy dice que él tenía un hermano médico que se reía de cualquier cosa. Ella luego encuentra que había muerto por circunstancias nunca reveladas. El episodio en que Encías Sangrantes Murphy muere está fuertemente basado en la película Round Midnight, en la cuál el personaje ficticio de Dale Turner (basado en Lester Young y Bud Powell) asimismo muere sin explicación. Nadie concurre al funeral de Murphy, incitando a Lisa a comprar su álbum y a hacerlo sonar en la radio para que lo escuche todo Springfield. La radio de jazz a la que llevó el disco era la más potente y apenas se escuchaba, entonces un relámpago da en la antena y aumenta la señal, y, como una parodia al El rey león, la cara de Murphy aparece de entre las nubes, agradeciéndole a Lisa y pasando un último momento con ella en el final del episodio (al llevar a cabo esta parodia, otros personajes famosos aparecen, James Earl Jones, Mufasa de El Rey León, y Darth Vader de Star Wars con la propia narración de CNN de Jones). La voz de Encías Sangrantes Murphy fue proporcionada por Ron Taylor, mientras que los temas de saxofón fueron proporcionados por Dan Higgins. Datos personales Apariciones * Moaning Lisa. (Primera Aparición). * Bart gets an F. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart the daredevil. * Bart gets hit by a car. * Old money. * When Flanders failed. * Like father like clown. * Lisa's pony. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the beauty queen. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Marge on the lam. * Round Springfield. (Muere). * Alone again natura-diddily. (Se ve la lápida). (Última Aparición).